The invention relates to a device and a system for spacially separating specific spectral regions, preferably color components of a wide-band spectrum, multichromatic light, which is actively and/or passively radiated by objects. Various devices for the production of color components are known. For example, in the field of optics simple absorption color filters may be employed, which however have the disadvantage of a low luminous efficiency. In, for example, color television camera applications this disadvantage is eliminated by the use of so-called dichroic mirrors (color-selective, wide band interference filters). However, such mirrors are very complicated to manufacture and hence expensive.